A flight vehicle control device receives remote control for the flying of a local flight vehicle that is an unmanned aircraft by communication via a wireless communication line. When such a flight vehicle cannot stably receive radio waves of the radio communication line, control of the flight vehicle may no longer be possible. On the other hand, a technique is known for controlling the flight of an aircraft that is taking off or landing using an airstrip.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-345400.